O charme LeBeau
by danielemlac
Summary: Como Vampira lida com um pequeno roubo ao seu pote de biscoitos levando em conta o charme do ladrão em questão... Apenas humor envolvendo Vampira, Remy e Oliver ROMY
1. Chapter 1

LeBeau caminhou lentamente da sala até a cozinha, evitando cada um dos objetos espalhados pelo chão. Ele precisava ser rápido, ela estava por perto, ele sabia, havia uma panela no fogo. Esgueirou-se até o armário da cozinha, onde avistou o objeto de seu desejo.

O plano era simples: entre, pegue o que pode levar e saia antes que ela volte! Mais fácil falar do que fazer...

Era fim de tarde . Vampira sentia-se cansada. Na verdade ela estava exausta. E pensar que reclamava das sessões de Logan na Sala de Perigo... Ela riu e continuou sua "missão" entre a lavanderia e a cozinha de sua casa. "Brancos, delicados, coloridos, roupas de super-heróis... onde toda essa roupa está na hora de sair?" "Eu não me lembrava dessa blusa, acho que comprei uma igualzinha ontem!" KITTY. Ela olhou para o relógio e lembrou-se da panela de pressão no fogo.

O som da máquina de lavar e o chiado da panela de pressão eram os únicos sons que ela ouvia nos últimos, não sei, 10 minutos? Isso não era um bom sinal! Os últimos cinco anos de sua vida lhe ensinaram que o silêncio nunca era de ouro.

A panela de pressão apitou, mas LeBeau nem olhou em direção a ela. Ele alcançou o pote, abriu e perdeu-se com o aroma dos biscoitos. Os biscoitos feitos na última visita de sua tante Mattie. Biscoitos com gotas de chocolate! Apenas os seus favoritos. Ele fugiria com o pote, se fosse possível.

Ele pegou dois biscoitos. "Não pegue mais do que pode levar' Devolveu a tampa ao pote, devolveu o pote ao lugar. Limpou algumas migalhas. "Não deixe rastros". O trabalho estava quase no fim e tinha dado tudo certo. Bem, quase...

"Oliver Etienne LeBeau!"

Ele congelou no lugar, seu nome completo. Isso não acabaria bem se ele não agisse rápido.

"Oliver!" Ele ouviu novamente. Virou-se para ela, mantendo as mãos com os biscoitos para trás. Com o sorriso mais encantador " Sim, mama!"

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela estava brava, seu rosto e sua voz não negavam isso

"Procurando minha _belle mama_!'

"oh, sim! No pote de biscoitos?"

"Droga!"

"O que eu falei com você sobre biscoitos antes da janta mocinho?"

Ele parou por um momento com um olhar pensativo, como se tentasse se lembrar das palavras de sua mama... Que foram ditas ontem mesmo...

Com olhos de "cachorrinho que caiu da mudança" ele respondeu "Esses biscoitos de tante, cheiram tão bem, não pude esperar...

OWn! Esse olhar, não! Onde ela já tinha visto esse olhar? " _Seja forte garota"_ ela disse a si mesma.

"Bem, não importa como cheiram você precisa devolvê-los! Vamos jantar em poucos minutos!" Sua voz já não era tão grave.

"Eu já disse que você está _trés belle está tarde mama?"_

 _"Oliver!"_

"Apenas um biscoitinho mama! E eu prometo comer todos os legumes!" Era ela ou o verde dos seus olhos estava brilhando sobre o fundo preto?

"Você promete que vai comer os legumes?"

"Oui!" Ele sorriu.

"Ok!" Ela suspirou tentando não rir. "Que isso não se repita mocinho!"

Vampira passa por ele e caminha em direção ao fogão e sente seus pequenos braços em torno de sua cintura.

 _"Eu te amo mama_ !"

"Também te amo petite!" Ela beijou sua testa

"Agora, vá guardar os brinquedos espalhados pela sala. E não corra!" "encantador de serpentes" ela murmurou para si mesma

Poucos minutos depois Vampira sente sua cintura envolvida novamente, por braços mais fortes do que os anteriores, porém!

Apenas Remy Etienne LeBeau!

Remy enterrou o nariz em seu pescoço o que a fez estremecer e fechar os olhos...

"Estou morrendo de fome Cherie!"

"O jantar está quase pronto!"

"Hum, bom! Mas eu não estava falando da comida..."

Ela o golpeou de leve e ambos sorriram.

"Estive fora por três longos dias, você não sentiu minha falta amoureux?"

"Estou muito ocupada agora, senhor LeBeau.."

"Vamos cherie, apenas um beijo!"

Vampira virou-se para Remy e eles se beijaram com paixão, como sempre. O beijo foi interrompido pelas risadas de Oliver.

"Pere!"

"Petite!" Oliver pulou nos braços de seu pai para ser girado, apertado e beijado tanto quanto Remy podia!

"você não deu muito trabalho a sua mama, non petite?"

Oliver olhou ansioso para sua mãe e novamente para seu pai. Ele encolheu os ombros e sorriu, correndo novamente para fora da cozinha.

Remy sorriu e pedia para o filho não correr enquanto abria o pote de biscoitos para ser parado por uma tapa nas mãos.

"O que eu já disse sobre biscoitos antes do jantar?"

"Você sabe que Remy tem muito apetite Cherie!" Ele disse enquanto balançava as sobrancelhas pra ela.

"Não!" Ela disse colocando o pote de biscoitos atrás de si.

Remy deu-lhe seus melhores olhos de cachorrinho... " Alguém já disse que você olha _tres belle_ hoje, cherie?

Vampira revirou os olhos, mas não pode deixar de sorrir.

"Sim, Oliver! Quando foi pego roubando biscoitos antes da janta!"

"E como ele se saiu?"

"Foi um fracasso no roubo, mas no charme ele foi melhor do que você!"

"Ele aprendeu com o melhor non? Vamos cherie, apenas um biscoito!"

"Bem, Oliver prometeu comer seus legumes. Faça sua oferta Cajun!"

Ele se aproximou e cochichou algo em seu ouvido, fazendo-a suspirar novamente. Maldito Cajun!

"Tentador!" Ela respondeu ainda com os olhos fechados... "Mas, prefiro que você termine o jantar, eu vou tomar um banho e descansar antes de comermos."

"Sim cherie!"

Vampira saiu da cozinha e voltou uns segundos depois... "Mantenha sua oferta para mais tarde, cajun! "

Remy sorriu"Oui cherie!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Vamos chegar ao Instituto em aproximadamente duas horas!" Scott anuncia em seu tom de líder, para sua grande tripulação que inclui Vampira e o Professor Xavier. Ela zombou mentalmente e se repreendeu quando percebeu que o Professor murmurou "procedimento padrão". A verdade é que ouvir que logo estariam em casa era música para seus ouvidos. Depois de acompanhar Professor X e Scott em uma conferência em Londres por sete dias, tudo que ela queria era voltar para sua casa e sua família. Seus meninos.

"Tudo bem Vampira?" O Professor perguntou notando a melancolia de sua aluna.

Vampira suspirou e enxugou uma lágrima que ela não tinha percebido rolar de seus olhos. "Eu tenho estado muito emotiva esses dias Professor. Estava pensando em como minha vida mudou nos últimos sete anos. Agora eu tenho uma família para voltar... Muito graças ao senhor!"

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso! Eu sei o quanto é doloroso para vocês quando as missões tomam mais tempo e os separam de suas famílias, mas espero que entendam que é pelo futuro deles que estamos trabalhando também!"

Vampira unicamente assentiu.

Depois de fazer o relatório por escrito da missão, tudo que Vampira queria era voar para sua casa, literalmente. A casa que moravam agora era próxima ao Instituto. O que lhes garantia privacidade e segurança, além de poderem se apresentar o mais rápido possível em caso de emergências.

"Você deveria procurar o Doutor Mccoy antes de ir Vampira!"

"Jean!"

"É apenas intuição feminina!"

"..."

Ela finalmente entra em sua casa e estranha o silêncio. A casa arrumada. Não que seus meninos fossem bagunceiros, mas estava tudo perfeitamente no lugar, flores na jarra que fica no móvel perto da porta, sem brinquedos espalhados, sem cartas de baralho por todo lado...

"Mama!" Oliver veio correndo e pulou no colo da mãe.

"Meu Deus! Você cresceu?" Ela o enchia de beijos.

"Olha!" Ele deu um sorriso para que ela visse sua "janelinha".

"Você perdeu um dente!"

"Oui! Foi enquanto mon pere e eu estávamos em missão. Sangrou muito, mas eu non chorei!"

"Ah, vocês estavam em missão também? E você cuidou de seu pai pra mim?"

"Oui! Nada de corridas dentro de casa, nada de dormir muito tarde e não comemos muitaaa pimenta caiena, só um poquinho!"

Vampira riu.

"Já era hora de voltar pra casa Cherie! Oliver e eu estávamos achando que você tinha nos abandonado!"

"Eu nunca abandonaria meu petite!"

"Ei!" Remy protestou

"E nem meu Cajun, claro!" Ela disse enquanto o abraçava bem forte. Ainda mais agora... Vampira pensou e riu.

Durante o jantar ela não podia deixar de notar os olhares que Remy e Oliver trocavam, enquanto diziam todas as coisas boas que tinham feito. Ela sorriu para eles "Muito bem... A comida está maravilhosa, Oliver ajudou a preparar meu banho, a casa está impecável." Ela virou diretamente para Remy: "o que vocês dois aprontaram?"

"Quoi?" Remy pergunta surpreso.

"Quoi?" Ela repetiu! "Quebraram alguma coisa minha?"

"Oliver não fez nada."

"Ei, não faça isso. Não fale em terceira pessoa petite. Foi um sacrifício fazer sei pai parar com essa bobeira."

"Isso fazia parte do meu charme cherie."

"Era irritante. Estou esperando... Vocês podem falar agora, ou esperar até que eu descubra.

"Isso fere cherie! Realmente machuca muito! Nós fizemos tudo que você gosta porque estávamos com saudades e você... Remy balançava a cabeça e simulava um olhar ferido.

"Oui! Machuca muito!" Oliver também simula um olhar magoado.

Quando percebeu que seu teatro não estava adiantando resolvem abrir o jogo:

"Bem, nós preparamos este jantar especial para comemorar o aumento de nossa família!"

 _Como ele sabe? Jean não teria dito nada. Aliás, não havia nada para dizer ainda era uma suspeita..._

"Oui mama! Eu prometo que vou cuidar dele. Até para limpar o coco." Oliver faz uma careta

"Eu sei que nos não conversamos sobre isso. Mas foi uma surpresa, muito bem vinda cherie!"

"Eu não tive tempo de falar nada ainda, mas, eu preciso do resultado dos exames primeiro. Como vocês dois descobriram afinal?"

"E ele vai ser vacinado e terá coleira anti pulgas."

Coleira? "Do que vocês estão falando?"

"Ganhamos um cachorrinho. Ele é um... um qual o nome pere?

"Labrador. De que exame você estava falando cherie?"

Oliver abre a porta dos fundos e um filhote de labrador entra correndo e sobe nas pernas de Vampira. "Um cachorro?"

"Podemos ficar com ele mama?" Oliver suplica.

Remy ainda olha para Vampira esperando que ela o responda "Então cherie..."

"Acho que estou grávida!"

XXXXXXXXX

Vampira está deitada em sua cama, apoiada em uma montanha de travesseiros olhando o fascínio nos olhos de Oliver, que tem as mãos em sua barriga de cinco meses de gestação.

"Acho que a filé está dormindo." Oliver diz quando não sente mais o bebê mexer.

"Nós não sabemos se é menina ou menino ainda Oliver!"

"Mon père diz que "cest uma fille"" Oliver diz Imitando a pronúncia de Rémy.

"Ah sim, e como ele sabe?"

"Intuição LeBeau cherie!" Remy entra no quarto trazendo um gigantesco copo de vitamina para Vampira e Oliver.

"Você não pretende que eu beba esses dois litros de vitamina agora não é?"

"Oui! De nada cherie!" Vampira revirou os olhos.

Rémy deitou se ao lado dela na cama, do lado oposto ao que Oliver estava sentado. Colocando a mão em sua barriga.

"Bem, eu não tenho preferência" Ela diz entre goles de sua bebida "mas acho que uma menina me ajudaria a colocar vocês dois na linha..."

Remy e Oliver riram.

"Os problemas seguem os infames LeBeaus Cherie. Pergunte a Tante Mattie. Mas você sempre pode continuar Oliver?"

Oliver achou melhor encostar a cabecinha na barriga de sua mãe em resposta. Vampira quase podia ver as engrenagens na cabecinha de seu filho "No que você está pensando Oliver?"

"A filé será uma mutante também, oui?"

"Acredito que sim. Há muitas chances do bebê ser mutante. Eu posso apostar que ele ou ela terá escleras pretas como você e seu pai. Na verdade estou torcendo por isso. São os olhos mais lindos que já vi." Vampira responde acariciando o rosto do pequeno.

"E quando eu vou ter meus poderes? Quando eu vou poder explodir alguma coisa como mon pere?

"Mais do que já explodem?"

"As mutações podem levar um tempo para se manifestar Oliver. Alguns mutantes mostram alguns poderes quando são crianças como você, outros só na adolescência. Eu nasci com esses olhos incomuns. Desenvolvi minha empatia quando tinha, não sei seis, sete anos. O charme hipnótico eu só tive certeza depois que era adolescente, e já tinha sido adotado por Jean Luc... As únicas pessoas que parecem ser imunes a ele são Tante e sua mãe.

"Isso porque somos espertas demais para nós deixar levar por seus encantos!"

"Eu quero poder voar como a mama. E quero poder explodir coisas e quero ter garras como tio Wolvie." Oliver diz muito empolgado.

"O vôo não faz parte da minha mutação Oliver. Isso, isso foi um acidente." Ela suspira, fica tensa em falar sobre o assunto. Remy dá um aperto reconfortante em sua mão.

"E nossos poderes não são apenas para diversão. Eles podem ajudar nossos amigos... Com grandes poderes vêm grandes responsabilidades."

"Você está citando Homem Aranha Remy? Muito maduro!"

"Oui. Tio Ben é muito sábio cherie. Ele poderia ser professor aqui no Instituto."

"Mon Pere também diz que teremos que treinar muito para não deixar nenhum bastardo machucar a fille." Oliver interrompe a réplica de sua mãe.

"Ou, ela vai ser forte como sua mamãe e saberá se defender sozinha."

Eles sentiram um movimento mais forte do bebê.

"Se a file tiver o temperamento de sua mamãe Oliver, estamos perdidos!" Remy disse com uma careta.

"O que há de errado com meu temperamento, rato do pântano?" Vampira estreitou os olhos seu marido. Ainda que fosse brincadeira, ele não ia arriscar.

"Ele é apenas perfeito rata de rio!"

"Hum, mentiroso..."

"Aposto minhas fichas que será uma fille linda como a mãe e charmosa como pai."

"Você não é charmoso."

"Quem é o mentiroso agora?"

"E se for um menino?" Vampira provoca

"Não será um menino Cherie. Gambit nunca perde uma aposta como essa!"

"Sim! Diga isso a Mercy."

"Isso foi diferente."

"E quanto a Jean?"

"Pere disse que eu seria um menino!"

"Sim Oliver, seu pai acertou com você!"

"Talvez o próximo seja um menino!"

"Próximo? Só haverá um próximo se você puder ficar grávido!"

"E como você engravidou mama?" Oliver pergunta de repente.

 _Dieu..._

"Ei, eu tenho uma coisa que fiz na escola. É pra você mama, já volto!" Oliver correu para fora do quarto dos pais.

Assim que ele saiu Vampira deu uma tapa em Rémy! "Você vai explicar a ele de onde vêm os bebês." Ela sentou-se para se levantar da cama.

"Cherie?"

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro."

"Só isso. Depois cama novamente."

"Sim, sim Doutor LeBeau!"

"Você sentiu mais algum desconforto?"

"Não Rémy. Estou bem, realmente! Não preciso ficar deitada o dia todo."

"Mantenha o repouso até amanhã, oui?"

Vampira revirou os olhos. "Ok, até amanhã. Doutor Mccoy dirá a você que assim como na gravidez de Oliver eu não preciso de repouso absoluto... ou de abstinência sexual..." A resposta de Remy foi interrompida pelo retorno de Oliver.

"Eu desenhei a gente! Olha!"

Vampira pega o desenho. Ela se emociona novamente. Lá estão ela, Remy, Thor, o filhote de labrador que nem parece um filhote de tão grande que está. Oliver segurava o bebê que tem uma setinha com um nome escrito.

"Rebecca?" Ela pergunta. "Oui mama! Você gosta?"

"É um belo nome petite!" Diz Remy "Podemos chamá-la Rebecca Marie LeBeau!"

"Eu gosto sim querido! Se for uma menina... Nossa que sorriso enorme você tem aqui filho."

"Oui mama! É porque eu sou muito feliz!" Mais lágrimas. Malditos hormônios

xxxxx

Remy e Vampira foram juntos buscar Oliver na escola no dia seguinte, depois da consulta com Doutor Mccoy. Vampira tinha razão, não precisa de repouso além do que é recomendado a uma mulher grávida. Para felicidade de ambos, sexo também está liberado.

Oliver mal entra no carro e beija sua mãe "Então mama? É uma fille?

Vampira faz um pequeno suspense, mas podia apostar que no caminho para o carro Remy já tinha dito a Oliver que ele teria uma irmãzinha... "Sim Oliver, é uma fillé!"

"Você tinha dúvidas petite? Eu disse que seu pere non erra essas coisas! Deveria ter apostado com sua mãe!"

Vampira ignora as provocações de Remy. Ambos sabem que tipo de coisas ele costuma apostar com ela...

"E qual será o nome da fille?"

Vampira sorriu para Oliver e olhou para Remy "Rebeca me parece um bom nome!"

Oliver sorriu. "Rebecca"


End file.
